


Of All The Clubs, In All Of LA, He Walks Into Mine.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Deep-throat for Kinkbingo, Chance encounters for Angst bingo and Your chance to do it in a specific location for <a href="http://misslucyjane.livejournal.com/2935013.html"><br/><br/>50 Reasons To Have Sex Fic Fest</a>. Adam was meant to be in Paris, not in an LA gay club patching up Brads broken heart, but when he spots a familiar blonde, a chance encounter in a bar has the power to change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All The Clubs, In All Of LA, He Walks Into Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Title based on this quote "Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine." from Casablanca.

"I feel awful for dragging you into this." Brad sighs as they wait at the bar to get more drinks. Tonight he plans to get Brad wasted to help him forget his broken heart for one night.  
　  
"I can go to Paris again some other time, you needed me." Adam says firmly. He'd needed a break, had planned on Paris and as far as anyone else knows, Adam is in Paris. He'd come back early for Brad, but he wanted to lie low, so only his family knew. He didn't want to be asked to do anything remotely to do with work. He doesn't want the media speculating on why he's back. Undoubtedly if they tried to track him down and he was seen with Brad, rumours would fly. He still can't believe that Brad's scum bag of an ex cheated on him.  
　  
"You’re still the best for doing this. Normally I shake off break ups pretty well. But I didn't see this coming. I thought we were happy, thought he could be the one, I feel so stupid now." Brad groans.  
　  
"Hey, you’re not stupid, you just trusted the wrong guy. Lord knows we've all done that." Adam says, moving them both into a little gap at the bar when someone else walks away with their drink.  
　  
"Bastard wasn't that great anyway." Brad says firmly.  
　  
"That's the spirit." Adam smiles, flagging down the bartender to order them both something with lots of alcohol in it.  
　  
"I'm going to have fun, get drunk and dance with my best friend. Then ditch you when I spot my rebound guy." Brad smirks.  
　  
"I wouldn't expect anything else." Adam laughs, paying the bartender and getting a flirty smile along with his change. The guy’s good looking, but Adam's not looking tonight, he's not, tonight is about Brad.  
　  
"Plenty of cuties around." Brad says, scanning the room as they head back to their table; they’re drinking then dancing, it's always more fun that way.  
　  
"Yeah, it's a good crowd. You feeling any better?" Adam asks, sipping his drink. It packs a punch, so he's glad he didn't decide to drive. It would have been rude to make Brad drunk by his self and drinking alone doesn't really seem healthy; he's just being a good friend.  
　  
"It hurts, hurts so much. But I feel like I'm going to get through it. I didn't feel like that before you came home. So thank you so much for that, you’re the best." Brad smiles softly.  
　  
"No problem, I know you'd do the same for me and you listen to me whine about my love life often enough." Or his lack of a love life recently, it's hard to date on tour and he can't just sleep with who he wants now. He really doesn't want a picture of his dick ending up plastered over the internet.  
　  
"Ohh, I think I've spotted my rebound." Brad says suddenly, pointing over to a group of men walking into the club. At first he sees two guys holding hands, clearly a couple, so obviously neither of them are the guy Brad wants to rebound with. Then he sees a hot guy in ripped jeans, black wife beater under a leather jacket. He's got his arm looped around someone's neck, but it doesn't look romantic or sexual. He tries to get a better look at the guy; he's handsome in a rugged kind of way, brown hair a sexy kind of messy.  
　  
He moves a little trying to get a better look and sees blonde hair on the much shorter guy that Brad's planned rebound has his arm around. Hair shaved short on one side, glitter rubbed into it and long dyed blonde hair over one eye. Adam would recognise that hair anywhere. He's meant to be in Paris and he doesn't know where Tommy should be, but it's not in an LA gay bar. Honestly, what are the chances of this happening? It feels like the universe is fucking with him. He comes home to help Brad mend a broken heart just to end up in the same place as the guy that makes his own heart race. It's a chance encounter that is unlike any other he has ever had. He can't leave after promising Brad a good night out and he won't just pretend not to see Tommy, it seems petty.  
　  
"Your rebound’s here with Tommy." Adam says, watching the four men head for the bar.  
　  
"Tommy? Your Tommy?" Brad asks, whipping around to get a better look.  
　  
"He's not mine, but yes, that Tommy." Adam groans. He's hid his crush on Tommy pretty well he thinks, but Brad knows him to well and had picked up on it right away.  
　  
"What are the odds of him being here when we are? Freaky." Brad says picking up his glass, drinking without taking his eyes off of the group at the bar.  
　  
"Don't you think it's weird, him being here?" Adam asks.  
　  
"He went to gay bars with you on tour right?" Brad shrugs.  
　  
"Yes, we all went. But he's not here with me, he's here with other people." Adam points out.  
　  
"Jealous?" Brad says, raising an eyebrow.  
　  
"No, just curious." Adam lies.  
　  
"Sure you’re not. I hope he's not dating the hottie." Brad smiles.  
　  
"Of course he's not. Tommy Joe is straight." Adam reminds him, watching as the bartender comes over and greets Tommy like an old friend.  
　  
"He's also clearly a regular here or something. You sure he's straight? God, to be honest I never bought that he was. I saw you two kiss and for the fans or not? The way that boy reacted when you kissed him? Not the sort of reaction you'd get from many straight guys." Brad laughs.  
　  
"He's laid back, that's all. He broke up with a girl right before auditions." Adam points out.  
　  
"Whatever, so he's Bi." Brad shrugs.  
　  
"He would have said something." He's sure he would have said something, they were practically best friends.  
　  
"If you say so." Brad snorts and Tommy and his friends are turning away from the bar, drinks in hand, he thinks they’re probably looking for a table.  
　  
Tommy's eyes fall him from halfway across the room and go wide. He doesn't move and the tall guy says something, then nudges Tommy when he doesn't answer. Tommy turns, says something and then turns back waving at Adam. He waves back, because what the hell else is he going to do? And now Tommy and his friends are heading toward him and Brad.  
　  
"Smile baby, the shocked look doesn't work for you." Brad orders as the four men get closer.  
　  
"Adam, hi, I thought you were in Paris for like another week?" Tommy says the second he reaches the table, his friends all just behind them.  
　  
"I came back early. Didn't tell anyone though." Adam shrugs.  
　  
"I find out my boyfriend was a lying, scheming piece of shit, so I dumped him and called Adam. He was nice enough to come back and help me wallow." Brad explains.  
　  
"Dude, that sucks, I'm sorry. You look good though. You should see me after a break up, not pretty." Tommy smiles.  
　  
"Last time, he didn't shower for a week." One of the guys who'd came in holding hands with another says.  
　  
"No need to share, Mike. Um this is Mike, Dave and Chris. You guys, Adam and Brad." Tommy says, pointing out each person as he says each person’s name. Adam says hello, brain whirring, because Tommy had mentioned his roommates Mike and Dave, but he hadn't ever mentioned that they were a couple.  
　  
"Sit down, have a drink." Brad offers, gesturing at the seats they had dumped their coats on earlier. Stuff gets moved and before he knows it, he's sat between Tommy and Brad, with the guy Brad likes, Chris, on Tommy's other side. When Brad orders a pitcher of the same cocktail they are drinking, Adam smiles. He feels like he might need a drink if he's going to have to sit here wondering if Chris is more than Tommy's friend.  
　  
Conversation flows more smoothly than he thought it would. Tommy's friends seem like good people, funny, nice and it makes sense that Tommy wouldn't be friends with assholes. Brad seems to be warming to them even though he can be slow to warm to new people. He even talks more about his relationship problems and how great Adam is for coming back.  
　  
"It's what friends do." Adam argues.  
　  
"It's what you do, because you’re a really good friend. Best ex-boyfriend ever, you should get an award for it." Brad smiles.  
　  
"I've never stayed friends with an ex, but last break up I had was in high school." Mike comments and the sweet smile on Dave's face makes it pretty clear that they've been together that whole time. It's sweet, Adam wishes he could find someone to stay with that long and still want to be with them.  
　  
"Neither have I, but it's the same for me, it's been forever since I broke up with anyone." Dave shrugs.  
　  
"I'm friends with an ex." Chris says and Mike laughs.  
　  
"Being friends with the fuck buddy you don't sleep with anymore is not the same as being friends with an ex." Dave snorts.  
　  
"Agreed." Brad says, pouring himself another drink.  
　  
Adam would swear that Tommy was blushing and generally looking a little awkward.  
　  
"Hey, I morn the friends with benefits part ending. Which makes it like a break up." Chris laughs.  
　  
"Mourned not being with someone who could deep-throat anymore you mean." Mike says, rolling his eyes.  
　  
"I'd mourn that." Brad shrugs.  
　  
"From the sounds of that, your ex couldn't, the recent one." Chris says casually and he's giving Brad a look that makes Adam think that if, at the end of the night, Brad wants to hook up with Chris, he'll get to.  
　  
"He wasn't very good at giving head." Brad shrugs.  
　  
"I'm really good at it, but then I had a great teacher." Chris smiles and Tommy starts spluttering as he chokes on his drink.  
　  
Adam pats his back, then rubs it soothingly while Tommy tries to get his breath back.  
　  
"Maybe we should save the cock sucking talk for when the straight guy’s not at the table." Brad suggests and Mike, Dave and Chris all stare at him.  
　  
"What did I say?" Brad asks and someone kicks Adam under the table, making him yelp.  
　  
"Sorry, I was aiming for Tommy." Chris says, looking sheepish.  
　  
"I'm going to get a drink, come with me Dave?" Mike asks, managing to have a whole conversation with Dave through facial expressions.  
　  
"Sure." Dave says, getting quickly to his feet, as his boyfriend does the same.  
　  
"Want to dance Brad?" Chris asks.  
　  
"Okay." Brad says, looking confused but willing. When Chris stands up, he slaps the back of Tommy's head before heading off with Brad to the dance floor.  
　  
"What in the hell was all that about?" Adam asks.  
　  
"You’re not gonna believe me if I say nothing, are you?" Tommy groans.  
　  
"No, I'm not." Adam says firmly. First he runs into Tommy in an LA gay bar and now, to top off the unexpected encounter, Tommy's acting weird, quiet, even for him.  
　  
"Shit, fine. The fuck buddy Chris is still friends with? The guy who taught him how to suck dick? That's me." Tommy says, hands fisted tight in his lap.  
　  
"What? So you’re gay or Bi?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Bi." Tommy says softly.  
　  
"Why did you never say anything?" Adam asks.  
　  
"I dated a guy in a band I was in. It ended badly. Our break up destroyed the band we were in. When I was going to the audition for you, Mike made some dumb joke about how from what he'd heard, I was your type. I freaked out a little, that I'd make things weird if you knew. So Dave said just don't tell you right away and then once we were friends, I wouldn't want to complicate things anyway, so I wouldn't want to sleep with you." Tommy rambles.  
　  
"You didn't want me to know you were Bi so that you wouldn't have casual sex with me before we were friends?" Adam asks.  
　  
"I know it sounds stupid, but I'd looked up stuff of you on Idol. I knew you were really hot and I'd just broke up with a girl I'd been with for months. I didn't want to do something stupid, like use you as a rebound and I knew I wouldn't if you didn't know I did guys as well. I mean, if I slipped up and made a pass, even if you were attracted to me, you'd say no because you don't mess with straight guys." Tommy says, fiddling with the label on his beer and not even looking at Adam.  
　  
"It's been a year, Tommy, and you've said nothing while I told the world you were straight." He's not going to dwell on the fact that it sounds like Tommy used to find him attractive.  
　  
"I lied in the beginning and it got harder and harder to tell the truth. I didn't know what to do. I was chicken shit about not telling you. Kind of let Mike, Dave and Chris think I had." Tommy sighs.  
　  
"Brad wants to have sex with your ex." Adam says, because he doesn't know what to say.  
　  
"Chris isn't an ex, not really. We were only ever casual. I'm not like you, I can't stay friends with my ex's, it always ends ugly." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"Like the guy in the band?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Beyond ugly." Tommy sighs.  
　  
"So would you have ever told me that you were Bi if I had never ran into you unexpectedly?" Adam asks, feeling a little hurt.  
　  
"Maybe. I wanted to tell you, just could never seem to find the words, you know?" Tommy says softly.  
　  
"So all your friends know? Your family?" He's stunned. He never expected this to happen, had no real reason to.  
　  
"Yeah, since high school. Mike and Dave were out and they got some shit, but I felt like I could and it'd be okay. Only got my ass kicked for it once, so I got pretty lucky. I know lots of people who got it worse." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"You were beaten up for being gay?" Adam hates the idea of anyone getting hurt like that and it hurts to think of Tommy being beaten up for being open about who he's in love with.  
　  
"Yeah, well he called me a 'cock fucking homo faggot freak' so I'm guessing that's what tipped him over the edge. Guy never liked me before that. It's cool, he didn't really get in much trouble. But I slept with his ex-girlfriend and she told everyone in the school that I was a better fuck than he was. I think what really got back at him worse, was I meet this guy at a cub right? He takes me home and I'm blowing him and in walks the dick who beat me up, asking his big brother what all the noise was. His brother gave him hell for hurting me. Blood’s thicker than water, but a good blowjob and homophobia from people who should know better, changes things." Tommy says simply, like it's no big deal. Adam's having trouble processing it all; that Tommy's Bi, that he's been bashed, that he's apparently really good at sucking dick.  
　  
"So I probably really confused your family when I said you were straight." Adam realizes.  
　  
"I just told them I wanted to be known for the music I was playing, not for what team I was batting for. And I knew if I was out, people would say I got in the band by putting out for you. You’re not that guy, you didn't deserve those kinds of rumours." Tommy says firmly.  
　  
"Thanks, for trying to protect me. But I'd rather you just be honest with me from now on, okay?" He doesn't want this to ruin how close they are.  
　  
"Okay." Tommy nods.  
　  
Eventually Mike, Dave, Chris and Brad all make their way back to the table. After they've stayed gone long enough for Tommy to talk to him. Things are less strained after that, they talk and drink and everyone is having a good time, Brad’s smiling more. It's clear that this night out is helping him get past his break up and Adam's glad because he hates seeing people he cares about unhappy. Sadness doesn't look right on Brad either, he's a happy, carefree guy, the type of guy who should be happy and bubbly at all times. His ex was a fool to cheat on him and Adam hopes he realizes how foolish he was to do it.  
　  
No one drops any more bombshells, but Adam does almost choke when Chris makes some joke about Tommy's ability to deep throat. From the way Mike and Dave laugh and Tommy blushes, he's pretty sure it's a well-established fact among Tommy's friends that he is very, very good at giving head. Adam tries to not imagine it, but he can't help it. To be fair, he'd had those thoughts before he knew Tommy was Bi. He'd felt terrible about lusting after his straight best friend, but he doesn't feel as guilty now, even though he thinks maybe he still shouldn't perv over his friends.  
　  
"Want to dance?" Tommy asks and clearly he's full of surprises tonight, because he never volunteers to dance, flat out refuses to normally. Adam stands up anyway, because he might be surprised, but he's not passing up this rare opportunity.  
　  
Tommy takes him by the hand and leads him to the opposite side of the dance floor, far enough away that Adam can't even see their table anymore. He'd feel bad about leaving Brad with strangers, but Brad seems happy enough with Chris. Getting along with him so well, Adam wouldn't be surprised if Chris turned into a lot more than just a rebound fuck. Tommy turns to face him and fits his body close to Adams.  
　  
"I'm not much of a dancer, so don't expect any fancy moves." Tommy warns, even as his hips start swaying to the beat and it feels so good just to be this close to Tommy. He wraps his arms around Tommy's waist and finds the rhythm, boldly pushing his thigh in between Tommy's legs, so that their bodies are closer, moving together, even though Tommy's almost up on his toes, it works well. He never thought he'd dance like this with Tommy ever, let alone tonight when he was just meant to go out with Brad without letting anyone know he was back in LA. He's kind of really glad he's back now, that his trip was cut short. He's not glad that Brad got hurt, that he needed Adam bad enough to call him in Paris, but he is glad about the way this night is turning out.  
　  
He can feel himself getting hard and starts worrying, wondering if he can convince Tommy that it's just friction and not a reaction to being close to Tommy, dancing with him. He's about to open his mouth, make some bullshit excuse for why he's hard, but shuts his mouth without making a sound when he feels something warm and solid nudging his thigh. Tommy's hard, Tommy is dancing with him and it's getting him hard.  
　  
"I'm hard." Adam says softly into Tommy's ear and he feels the shiver that goes through Tommy's slight body. "And so are you." Adam adds, sucking the piercings and lobe of Tommy's ear into his mouth, nipping it before he lets go.  
　  
"Which is why I've always said no to dancing to you. Knew how I'd react, knew I'd give myself away." Tommy whispers into the skin of Adam's neck. He's warm and soft, feels perfect in Adam's arms and his breathy voice and hard on seem to suggest that at the very least, he's attracted to Adam.  
　  
"Do you still want to sleep with me, now that we're friends?" Adam asks. He knows he shouldn't, that he's risking everything, but he's never stopped wanting Tommy. Crushing from the first time they met and it's only gotten worse over time, not better.  
　  
"Yes." Tommy says, breath hitching as Adam rubs his thigh along his erection.  
　  
"Fuck." Adam groans and suddenly Tommy's stepping back from him and Adam's afraid he's scared him off, that this is Tommy bolting, but then Tommy grabs his hand, tugging till Adam's brain kicks into gear and he starts following. Tommy leads them right to the men's bathroom and Adam's brain doesn't supply for him why Tommy might do that till he's being dragged into a stall and having the breath kissed out of him.  
　  
"We can't, not here, if we get caught." Adam says, pulling his lips away from Tommy's, but Tommy just starts kissing his neck, sucking sensitive skin into his mouth.  
　  
"Everyone thinks you’re in Paris. No reporters followed you here. This is the one time we can do something like this here. If you want to?" Tommy says, drawing back and Tommy has a point. If he's ever going to fool around in a bathroom with anyone, now is the time to do it, when no one even knows he's in the country.  
　  
"I want to, God I've wanted to touch you for so long." Adam groans, wrapping his arms around Tommy, holding him close.  
　  
"I don't really do casual anymore." Tommy warns him.  
　  
"Baby, I don't think I could ever do casual with you. You mean more to me than that already." Adam says honestly.  
　  
"Cool, yeah, I like that, you mean a lot to me too." Tommy says, fumbling his words a little and blushing bright red and Adam has to kiss him, because he looks so cute and because Tommy likes him, wants him and if that's not excuse enough to kiss him, then Adam doesn't know what is.  
　  
Tommy draws back from the kiss and before Adam can ask why he's stopping, Tommy is dropping gracefully to his knees, which makes his intent pretty damn clear. Adam slides a hand into Tommy's hair as Tommy unzips him, not trying to take control; he just has a feeling he's going to need something to hold on to. Adam watches as Tommy pulls his dick out and without a seconds hesitation, he licks a long wet line over the underside of Adam's cock.  
　  
"Tease." Adam says shakily.  
　  
"You ain't seen nothing yet." Tommy says hotly and then proves his point by wrapping his lips around the head of Adam's cock and sinking down and down, past the point that most his lovers normally gag on at least on the first slide down, but Tommy just takes it, breathing through his nose, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks hard.  
　  
"Fucking Christ, Tommy, your mouth," Adam groans and then he remembers that they are in a public bathroom. Just because this is the one time they can do this without risking reporters seeing or hearing something, doesn't mean he can be loud. They can still get kicked out if they get caught fucking in the bathroom, there's even a no fucking in the bathrooms sign above the sinks.  
　  
He sticks his own palm against his mouth and bites down to muffle the moans he's making, looking down he sees a glimmer of what likes amusement in Tommy's eyes, like he finds Adam having to gag himself really funny. But he doesn't stop, so Adam doesn't mind him finding it funny. Tommy is deep-throating him, taking him down as deep as he can go and swallowing around his cock. It's hands down the best blowjob he has ever had and he's so glad that Tommy's already said this isn't a one off. He can't imagine having this and knowing it would be only once. Tommy looks so pretty for him on his knees, pink lips around his cock, eyes on Adam as he takes Adam into his throat again and again. He almost can't believe this is real.  
　  
It is real though and he's really going to come soon. Come because Tommy Joe is deep-throating his cock and sounding like he's loving every second of it if the muffled little moans are anything to go by and he can see the outline of Tommy's cock, his tight jeans doing nothing to hide it and the fact that not only is Tommy deep-throating him, but he is enjoying it as well is enough to have him dangerously close to the edge.  
　  
"Going to come, fuck Tommy, so close, baby." Adam babbles and then shoves his hand back into his mouth because he can't keep quiet without it. Can't stop moaning his damn head off and not long after he warns Tommy, his orgasm slams into him and he can feel Tommy swallowing and it makes Adam moan long and loud, loud enough that his hand doesn't even muffle it.  
　  
When he comes down from the high a little, he puts his dick back into his pants and offers Tommy a hand up. He can hardly even believe that Tommy just deep-throated him in a club bathroom. He really hadn't expected this to happen tonight. Once Tommy's on his feet, Adam crowds in close, gets him pinned to the door before kissing him, slow and deep, the taste of himself confirmation that this really just happened, Tommy deep-throated him and swallowed.  
　  
"That was so amazing. I can't believe you took me like that. I want to get you off, anything you want, baby." Adam promises when he ends the kiss.  
　  
"It'll wait, till you take me home and fuck me." Tommy says, eyes dark with lust.  
　  
"Anything you want, Tommy." Adam says, dipping down to kiss Tommy again, because really, he'd have to be an idiot to turn down an offer like that. They make out for a few minutes and then Tommy opens the door and takes his hand. They leave the bathroom stall, check themselves in the mirror and once they’re sure they look presentable, they head back out into the club. Something gives them away when they get back to the table, where Brad is sat leaning against Chris, while Mike and Dave seem to be telling a story. They all stop when Adam and Tommy get back though.  
　  
"Nice dance?" Brad asks, and the tone of his voice suggests he knows exactly what they've been doing.  
　  
"It was great, but we're going now. Chris will get you home safe, won't you, Chris?" Tommy says, grabbing his jacket while Adam does the same. Chris and Brad both nod yes and Adam goes over to kiss Brad on the cheek goodbye and once everyone has said their goodbyes, they get out of there, calling a car to come get them before they’re even all the way out.  
　  
As they wait for the car, Tommy tucked under his arm, no reporters around to take a picture of them, Adam can't help but think how lucky their chance encounter was. Adam should have been in Paris, could have taken Brad anywhere to cheer him up. Of all the gay bars in all of LA, he chooses to take Brad to this one. And out of all the bars he could have gone to tonight, Tommy came here. It feels like fate, that they were both here tonight. They might not have another night as easy as this one, reporters will follow them everywhere, more so if they realize he and Tommy are more than friends. But he can't worry about it that much right now. Not with Tommy under his arm, with the afterglow from being deep-throated, from his orgasm still humming in his bones. He's too satisfied to be worried right now. And even though they might not get the chance to fool around in a public bathroom again, tonight won't be their only time together. He doesn't think he'll ever get enough of Tommy or the way Tommy's looking at him right now, lust in his eyes and kind of like he thinks Adam's something special. And he is so glad that out of all the gay bars in LA, Tommy walked into this one.  
　  
The End.


End file.
